dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Don't Starve: Shipwrecked
Don't Starve Shipwrecked は、''Don't Starve''の有料ダウンロードコンテンツです。南国をテーマとしており、導入することで、新規プレイヤーキャラクター・新規バイオーム・新規モンスター・新規アイテムや季節効果などの追加が可能になります。 2015年7月30日、インディーゲームスタジオ Capy Games と共同で制作する旨が公式発表され、その後の2015年12月1日、ベータ版として（現在はWin用のみという形で）リリースされました。 発表当初においては、''Reign of Giantsと同じように、シングルプレイ用の大規模拡張DLCだと推測されていましたが、9月3日にKlei公式サイト内：Rhymes with Play での配信において、''Don't Starve''本体へ導入するDLCではなく、スタンドアローンを前提にしていることが示されました。'' しかし、ユーザーによる多数のフィードバックを受けた結果、ユーザーの任意により''Don't Starve本体・Reign of Giants・Shipwrecked導入を切り替えられるDLCへの変更が決定され、現在リリースされている形となりました。 新要素 世界 *4つの季節 **Mild Season **Hurricane Season **Monsoon Season **Dry Season *バイオーム **Beach **Jungle **Magma Field **Tidal Marsh **Meadow **Mangrove Biome **Shallow Ocean **Medium and Deep Ocean **Coral Reef Biome **Ship Graveyard *気候による影響 **Strong Winds **Hailstorms **Flooding **Volcanic Eruptions *Waves *Electric Isosceles *Sandy Pile *Crate *Debris *Crabbit Den *Prime Ape Hut *Merm Hut *Fishermerm's Hut *Doydoy Nest *Dragoon Den *Dragoon Egg *Sharkitten Den *Shoal *Limpet Rock *Mussel Bed *Coral Reef *Gunpowder Barrel *Poisonous Hole *Magma Pile *Krissure *Tidal Pool *Lava Pool *Seaworthy *Slot Machine *Steamer Trunk *Suspicious Bubbles *Watery Grave *Wildbore Head *Wobster Den *Wreck *X Marks the Spot *Chest of the Depths *Octopus Chest *Volcano *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice *Obsidian Workbench *Obsidian Boulder *Charcoal Boulder *Woodlegs' Cage システム *新しいクラフトタブ：「Nautical（航海）」と「Volcanic（火山）」 *Boatsを使って航海をする *Poison（毒） *Fog（霧） 新キャラクター *Walani *Warly *Wilbur *Woodlegs モブ *Bioluminescence *Blue Whale *Bottlenose Ballphin *Crabbit *Dogfish *Doydoy *Dragoon *Fishermerm *Floaty Boaty Knight *Flup *Jellyfish *Poison Mosquito *Poison Snake *Packim Baggims *Palm Treeguard *Parrot *Parrot Pirate *Prime Ape *Quacken *Seagull *Sea Hound *Seal *Sealnado *Sharkitten *Snake *Spider Warrior (Venomous) *Stink Ray *Swordfish *Tiger Shark *Toucan *Water Beefalo *White Whale *Wildbore *Wobster *Yaarctopus 植物 *Jungle Tree *Palm Tree *Mangrove Tree *Regular Jungle Tree *Bamboo Patch *Viney Bush *Planted Seaweed *Brainy Sprout *Ash Tree *Coffee Plant *Elephant Cactus アイテム＆建造物 *Boats **Log Raft **Raft **Row Boat **Cargo Boat **Armoured Boat **Surfboard **The 'Sea Legs' *ボート用のアイテム **Thatch Sail **Cloth Sail **Snakeskin Sail **Feather Lite Sail **Iron Wind **Boat Repair Kit **Boat Cannon **Trawl Net **Boat Torch **Boat Lantern *新たなバックパック **Thatch Pack **Sea Sack **Booty Bag **Chef Pouch *武器 **Poison Spear **Poison Dart **Coconade **Spear Gun **Cutlass Supreme **Harpoon **Trident **Cactus Spike **Peg Leg **Eyeshot *防具 **Seashell Suit **Limestone Suit **Cactus Armor **Horned Helmet **Particulate Purifier *クラフトアイテム **Machete **Luxury Machete **Chiminea **Obsidian Fire Pit **Bottle Lantern **Spyglass **Super Spyglass **Sea Trap **Buoy **Pirate Hat **Captain Hat **Lucky Hat **Life Jacket **Anti Venom **Silly Monkey Ball **Palm Leaf Hut **Mussel Stick **Ice Maker 3000 **Limestone Wall **Sandbag **Sand Castle **Piratihatitator **Dripple Pipes **Brain of Thought **Sleek Hat **Snakeskin Hat **Snakeskin Jacket **Windbreaker **Blubber Suit **Shark Tooth Crown **Dumbrella **Joy of Volcanology **Tropical Parasol **Tropical Fan *Volcanicタブ **Obsidian Axe **Obsidian Machete **Obsidian Spear **Volcano Staff **Obsidian Armor **Obsidian Coconade **Howling Conch **Sail Stick *食べ物 **Raw, Halved and Roasted Coconuts **Raw and Cooked Bananas **Raw and Cooked Sweet Potatoes **Raw and Roasted Coffee Beans **Raw and Cooked Limpets **Raw, Roasted and Dried Seaweed **Raw and Cooked Mussels **Raw and Cooked Fish Morsel **Raw Fish and Fish Steak **Dead, Cooked and Dried Jellyfish **Dead Dogfish **Dead Swordfish **Tropical Fish **Dead and Cooked Wobster **Shark Fin **"Ballphin Free" Tuna **Raw and Fried Doydoy Egg **Blubber **Brainy Matter **Dragoon Heart **Eye of the Tiger Shark **Bile-Covered Slop *新たなCrock Potのレシピ **Banana Pop **Bisque **California Roll **Ceviche **Coffee **Fresh Fruit Crepes **Jelly-O Pop **Lobster Bisque **Lobster Dinner **Monster Tartare **Mussel Bouillabaise **Seafood Gumbo **Shark Fin Soup **Surf 'n' Turf **Sweet Potato Souffle *アイテム **Fishbone **Portable Crock Pot **Rawling **Message In A Bottle **Bone Key, Golden Key and Iron Key **Tarnished Crown **Bamboo **Vine **Palm Leaf **Sand **Coral **Limestone **Seashell **Snakeskin **Obsidian **Empty Bottle **Dubloons **Cloth **Venom Gland **Horn **Shark Gills **Magic Seal **Turbine Blades **Doydoy Feather **Snake Oil **Yellow Mosquito Sack **Jungle Tree Seeds **Sweet Potato Seeds **Hail **Spoiled Fish *Turfs **Ashy Turf **Jungle Turf **Magma Turf **Meadow Turf **Tidal Marsh Turf **Snakeskin Rug **Volcano Turf *ShipwreckedにおけるThings *新しいTrinkets 調整された既存の要素 *Prestihatitatorは今回Piratihatitatorに名称が変わりました。材料もTop HatとRabbitからPirate HatとParrotに変わりました。 *Cobblestonesの材料はRocky TurfからMagma Turfに変わっています。 *Bug Netは虫以外にもJellyfishやBioluminescenceを採取するため名称を「Net」に改めました。 *Touch Stones are surrounded by Wildbore Heads instead of Pig Heads and will yield Limestone instead of Marble when being used. *Grass Tufts and Cut Grass take on a greener color. *Butterflies and Butterfly Wings take on a blue color. *The Pretty Parasol from the ''Reign of Giants DLC is replaced with Tropical Parasol, which is crafted with Palm Leafs instead of Cut Grass. *The Luxury Fan from the Reign of Giants DLC is replaced with Tropical Fan, which is crafted with Doydoy Feathers instead of Down Feathers. *The Floral Shirt from the Reign of Giants DLC is crafted with Petals instead of Cactus Flowers. Reign of Giantsからの要素 Since Shipwrecked is the second DLC released for Don't Starve, it relies on several mechanics that were originally featured in the Reign of Giants DLC. Therefore these mechanics (and items/structures that are needed to deal with them) had to be included in Shipwrecked and are now also available to players who do not actually own Reign of Giants. These changes also affect default Don't Starve worlds that have been made compatible with or linked to Shipwrecked worlds. Please note that this category is not meant to include Reign of Giants exclusive features that are indeed available in Shipwrecked worlds, but only to players who own both DLCs, such as the characters Wigfrid and Webber. システム *Wetness *Overheating *Effects of Full Moons アイテム＆建造物 *Endothermic Fire *Endothermic Fire Pit *Bucket-o-poop *Electrical Doodad *Siesta Lean-to *Ice Flingomatic *Floral Shirt *Summer Frest *Ice Cube *Fashion Melon *Raw and Grilled Watermelon *Watermelon Seeds *Bone Shards *Ice 調整された既存の要素 *The Alchemy Engine is crafted with Electrical Doodads instead of Gold Nuggets. *The Ice Box is crafted with Cut Stones instead of Boards. *The Hammer is crafted with Cut Grass instead of Ropes and is always available to craft. *The Umbrella and the Straw Hat now lose durability when equipped. *The Heat Stone and Winterometer were renamed to Thermal Stone and Thermal Measurer, respectively. The Thermal Stone now can be cooled in an Ice Box or Snow Chester. *Many existing equippable items now offer differing amounts of water resistance. *Many existing items and structures are now flammable. *Lightning can now hit and damage the player. *Food ready to be harvested on Crock Pots and Drying Racks will start to spoil and some existing meals give warmth, or cool the player down when consumed. *Skeletons can now be hammered for Bone Shards. *Trees now offer protection from overheating and rain. *Captured small animals now starve to death if not fed. バージョン履歴 ギャラリー Shipwrecked.png|Shipwrecked DLC's poster. Fish Food.jpg|Wilson in a boat being chased by the Tiger Shark. File:Woodlegs3.PNG|A rough sketch of a new character introduced in Shipwrecked named Woodlegs. Woodlegs4.PNG|Concept art of Woodlegs. Ballphin3.PNG|The Bottlenose Ballphin. Squad 1.5.png|Shipwrecked mobs drawn during the Klei Doodle Jam. ShipwreckedPAX.png|Promotional poster for Shipwrecked. ship.png|Some of the Shipwrecked exclusive structures, items, and the Beach biome. Boat HUD.PNG|The inventory display while rowing/sailing. Dogfish.PNG| The Dogfish. DSSW_early_access.png|Don't Starve Shipwrecked Early Access image. トリビア * 2015年7月30日(公式発表当日)におけるDon't Starve本体 のアップデート時、Boat|Sunken Boat の上に座ったオウム - WollyがDon't Starve本体に組み込まれ、ゲームに登場しました。Wollyの出題するなぞなぞ(Riddle|Wolly's Riddle)を解くことで、''Shipwreckedの発表を確認出来るという告知方法でした''。 * In some pre-release builds sailing would drain the player's Sanity. References vi:Don't Starve: Shipwrecked カテゴリ:Shipwrecked カテゴリ:Browse